Naruto the Kuro Itchi no Juubi
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: Naruto runs away at 5 years of age, and is trained by the Kyuubi, but not before transforming into the Black Tiger, a fierce creature with stripes like streaks of blood. He had adorned wings and impenetrable Armour made from the bones of his enemies.
1. Runaway

It was a simple day for Naruto. He had just gotten out from the Hokage tower and was thinking about his conversation with the old man, slightly confused of what he said.

Flash back

"_Hi Hokage-jiji what do you want?" the Hokage sighs "Naruto I think its time for you to find out why the people hate you and who your parents are. Here this is a scroll they wrote to you. Read it in your room." Naruto takes it and bolts thinking "So this will tell me all the answers I want"_

Flash back end

Naruto rounded a corner and bumped in to someone. He was an ugly old man on the civilian council. Naruto always knew him because he yelled for Naruto's death. The old man (not the Hokage) started yelling

"Help the demon is attacking me!" eventually an angry mob of people came and started hurting Naruto. Naruto just curled up and took it as fire and knives touched his skin. He felt soothing burn as each wound healed, and another was made in its place. About an hour later the Anbu watching Naruto stopped them he told them to scram and they took off. He picked up Naruto and said because he thought Naruto was passed out,

"You will never be Hokage, everyone hates you demon, even the Hokage, and you should go and die." Naruto heard it all and he felt his heart break.

He thought 'so it's true.' Naruto then passed out.

2 days later

Naruto woke up in confusion wondering where he was. Then he saw the Hokage enter the room. Naruto told himself he wouldn't talk to anyone, that way he wouldn't hurt even more. Sarutobi was worried when he didn't hear Naruto talk. He asked,

"Are you all right Naruto?" still no response. Sarutobi then said, "All right Naruto since you don't want to talk I will leave ok." And with that he left. Naruto thought 'I have to leave or else. I mean nobody likes me, they'll just end up killing me.' That very night he left the guards didn't even try to stop him (what he didn't know is that they were asleep.)

When Naruto left he packed nearly nothing, Money in his pocket, ramen and water in a backpack, and other necessities. As he left h looked around tears filling his pretty blue eyes as he said goodbye to the village he love, the village who hated him.

He decided that he would just travel around the hidden villages and witch ever one he liked best he would stay there and do there what he never could in Konah. Make friends, and maybe, one day become a Kage. He thought he would start in the cloud village. (More like picked it with pointing a kunai at a map with his eyes close.) He started to walk there but he heard a noise behind him. He looked to see a big swarm of wasps flying towards him, so, he of course ran for his life.

He ran till he could not hear them, and sat down to with for his adrenaline level to lower. As he looked round, he noticed he was lost. It was night, and he had dropped his stuff in fear when he ran from the wasp swarm. He though 'time do the only thing I know to do' Naruto was an expert prankster so he knew how to make traps, platforms, tie rope, and start a fire. He looked for anything he could us and eventually found a vine, logs, and luckily a knife. He used them all and made a camp. When he was all ready to go to sleep he heard a familiar noise.

The swarm had found him. He was frozen. He just waited there. Then he heard screeching. Behind him was a swarm of bats and they flew faster than the bugs. Naruto watched in amazement as the bats ate the wasps. As the bats were flying around him some landed on his chest and back. Naruto thought they liked him, and he smiled as a few nuzzled his chest and neck.

But eventually the sun was rising and his bat friends were leaving. After they left Naruto he felt the familiar pain of being lonely, and cried himself to sleep.

**Naruto's mind**

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place and looked round in interest, he had never seen a place like that. He saw a cage much taller than, and he called,

"Hello? What's in there?" he almost didn't notice the 'seal' on the bars of the cage

**"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER" **a growl rumbled the floor.Naruto raised his hand and said "me." His voice was strong with a courage that he didn't have. Then a huge silhouette of a gigantic fox face appears out of nowhere, a large red eyeball staring down at him. The lips parted in a sneer showing off fierce fangs

**"HAHA! My container just randomly appears out of nowhere and he's just a child."**Naruto became fiercely angered at the strange creatures humor and said,

"Who are you and don't laugh at me you jerk." He then the creature roared,

**"I am the great and powerful KYUUBI NO KUSTINE QUEEN OF ALL DEMONS. Does that answer your question?"**Naruto smiles and nods at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi then growls **"THEN LEAVE NOW OR BE DEVOWERD."**Naruto shakes head and bows down asking

"Will you train me Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi is so surprised she just stood there with wide eyes and a gaping said

**"Y-you want me to train you. B-but I am the one who ruined your life. I was the one who made the villagers attack you."**Naruto nodded and said with a sad smile, tears moistening his blue eyes,

"Yes, yes you did but the villagers were worse to me than you have ever been. You never hurt me, but you even healed me all those times ht those bastards hurt me." Kyuubi was shocked at this tiny child full of so much anger and pain, and sadden saddened even more. She remembered the Sage who spit her and her brothers and sisters up, how; he resembled this small boy so much. She felt so bad for Naruto she would do anything to help him. Kyuubi said with a small smile.

"**Alright I will help you in any way you want."**Naruto said

"I want to be the strongest in the whole word"

Kyuubi said "**I will have to turn you into a demon to do that."**Naruto said "Ok I don't care help me in any way you can.


	2. A transformation, And a New Family

**WOW! I can't believe I already have four awesome reviews! :D Thank you All I feel so loved ^_^ Special thanks to EmberScar and KillerFoxDemon139. Ember, you have kept me going writing my stories for almost a year now, and Foxie for giving me the idea for this awesome story, AND helping me with other stories! Thank you all! ^_^ I'm so happy!**

Kyuubi was reasonably exited. She would have a new demon to train, and she'd be free. But first: the Transformation. She had told the boy, Naruto that he had to sleep first, so he would have the energy without dying to hold his demon form, and to prepare for an immense amount of pain. Kyuubi smiled, she had the perfect form for him.

'Naruto had ripped off the seal before falling asleep, so she transformed into her human like form, a tall woman with red streaked black hair, blood red fox eyes, and grunge type clothing. Black ripped up cargo pants with one red tail swaying behind her, black combat boots, and a red ripped shirt, and angled swirl red gauges. She smiled, fans glittering between black coated lips.

"Naruto-kun, you'll make a wonderful demon child." She purred in a soft voice, kneeling down next to her new brother, and stroking his blonde hair with black clawed hands.

Naruto soon wake up and looks around the forest to see a strange teen girl kneeling over him. He recognizes the crimson eyes as Kyuubi,

'Kyuubi, how'd you get out?"

"You ripped the Seal off my cage, Naru-kun. I will never leave you, little brother." Kyuubi smiled at her.

"You seemed so... evil... And the way Iruka spoke of you... Why?" Naruto looked very confused, and Kyuubi smiled sadly,

"I was sealed inside your mother, Kushina, for the longest time, you were actually my first male vessel. But anyway, when you were born, a man named Madara Uchiha stole your mother. At this time I was filled with a hatred for humans, I had been imprisoned since the First Sage had died. All us Bijou used to love and help humans, but after the Sage died…. But anyway, Madara controlled me and made me attack Konah. I really didn't want to but I didn't exactly fight his control that hard either. I was free and that's all I cared for. Then your father imprisoned me in you… and..." Kyuubi took a shaky breath, tears spilling down your cheeks, "I'm so sorry Naru... It's my fault… I tried to kill you as they sealed me away... And…and… I killed them instead… I am sorry... it my fault you are an orphan…" Kyuubi looked away, sure that the boy would strike her, but Naruto forced a smile,

"I understand... you were afraid… but now I won't be able to die. I'll live forever, like you, Kyuubi-chan." Kyuubi smiled at the little boy and dried her face; the black ringing her eyes didn't seem to be makeup, for it didn't smear.

"Let's get your transformation started." Kyuubi placed a clawed hand on Naruto's head and flaming red chakra billowed around her, pushing into Naruto, killing his human life, and forcing his clean blue chakra down.

"Ahh! It hurts!' Naruto screamed in pain as his hair turned black and red and his whisker grew longer. A crimson stripped black tail sprouted from his flesh and blood ran down his legs from where the tail ripped through his lower back, claws grew from his fingers, as red as the blood that welled in his eyes. He grew even taller, and his clothing changed to black and red tiger striped pants, a black muscle shirt and blood red and black striped jacket that matched the pants. He had similar boots to Kyuubi's. She lifted her hands off Naruto and smiled weakly,

"Open your eyes, little brother, your one of us now." Naruto obeyed Kyuubi; he heard voices, a hiss of angry voices of the trapped Bijou. Only two sounded pleased, a soft feminine female voice purred in his mind,

"Welcome, Ichino." Naruto smiled

'Thank you. And thank you Kyuubi, for helping me, um... Why am I so… big?" Naruto was confused, he was five but he looked to be about thirteen.

"There is no such thing as a young demon, Naruto your body aged when I changed you." Kyuubi laughed.

"Right," Naruto smiled, "I'm hungry."

"Well well what do we have here? A hot Chika and her little brother, ha-ha! Well fuckers, Hidan has caught something great!" A casing of rock enclosed around Naruto and Kyuubi, and Kyuubi started trying to change, until a triple bladed scythe came to his throat, 'Nuhuh, Kyuubi. You want little demon boy to live? Then you can't go big fox girl. You have to come with Stitches and I!" Hidan snickered. Naruto growled low, cat like and turned to try and look at the man. He saw pale skin and hair, and violet eyes.

"Here's your booty." Hidan growled as he threw the two human like teens down in the headquarters in front of Pein and Konan.

"I thought I told you to capture the nine tails jin-jurriki before he got too old. Not some rouge and her little brother." Pein drawled.

"You dumbass. That IS Kyuubi and her ex-container, whom I WTCHED transform into a demon!" Hidan growled, 'Great jashin you're dumb." He laughed.

"Your dumb," the man Hidan had called stitches growled, 'Don't ever insult Pein-sama like that.' Kakuzu growled and literally knocked the jashinist's head off.

'Well well." The man with red hair seemed to smile. "These demons are stuck in human form?"

'The second I get the chance ill rip you to shreds, Nagato!" Kyuubi shrieked.

"Don't. Call. Me that." Pein snarled and almost tracked her, then noticed Konan looking down at the other demon,

"Are you, Naruto Namikaze?" she whispered timidly.

"I am Ichino." Naruto growled.

"I know that is your name now, but, were you once Naruto Namikaze?" Konan asked again

"I've heard my father's name was Namikaze, but I was born as Uzimaki." He said quietly, reflecting that he was very much younger than he looked.

"Pein…" Konan looked up t the man with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Pein growled, and then his violet eyes softened to Naruto,

"Konan and I, would like to adopt you, Naruto."

Naruto was stunned and looked at Kyuubi, who looked down sorrowfully,

"Naruto-kun, you need a family, your still a child. I m over a hundred years old, I am ok alone, but you need someone…" Naruto frowned and looked at Konan,

"Only if Kyuubi-one-san can stay too." Pein pursed his lips.

"Neither of you will harm the Akatsuki?"

"No." they said in unison.

"Welcome to the family." Pein and Konan smiled, the bonds fell from Naruto and Kyuubi, and they each produced an Akatsuki ring, and a smiled. Naruto took the black one with a red kanji for 'son' and Kyuubi took the red one with a black kanji for 'daughter'.


	3. The Rescue

**Hi there my Rabid readers (Oh god i sound like Rita Skeeter Dx) This part of the story is 4 years after the last one, meaning naruto is nine right now.**

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi sat in there room in the Akatsuki hideout. Naruto was pacing, and growling, he was very frustrated. He had been trying to transform to his Demon for four years, and he still ha only been able to transform into a strange creature with no fur and large skeletal wings. It pissed off the nine year old demon boy more than anything. He growled and hit the wall-a little too hard.

'hey! Cat-boy, watch it, Yeah!" Deidara growled from the rubble.

"Shut it Dei-can." Naruto growled, bring his fangs.

"Hey, Ichino-Teme, just because your Leader-sama's son, doesn't mean I won't kill you, yeah." Deidara advanced towards Naruto and picked him up by the collar, glaring at him with one eye. Kyuubi snarled and her form rippled as she prepared to turn into a miniature of her Kitsune form.

"It does mean you won't hurt him." Pein walked into the room, his violet eyes narrowed in an uncharacteristic show of emotion—he was very angry. Konan walked in and put her hand on his arm, she looked calmer, but the hatred in her eyes showed how angry she was,

"Allow me. Ichino, make him let you go." Konan ordered her son, who smiled, once again baring his fangs,

"Gladly Mother." Naruto sunk his teeth deeply into the hand that held him up severing a finger. Deidara screamed in pin and dropped Naruto, and as Naruto scrambled out of the way as three flashes of blue spun towards Deidara. One stuck into his arm, one in his shoulder, and the other in his upper thigh.

"Gah! What are you trying to do, Neuter me?" Deidara yelled, pain lacing his angry voice.

"That's the idea." Konan growled.

"Kyuubi, take him to Kakuzu in the infirmary." Pein growled. The feeling of love towards the small demon was uncomfortable, but, he loved Konan, and Konan loved the demon and Demoness, so he would love them too.

"You ok Naruto?" Pein asked, using the boy's real name since no one else except Konan was around.

"Ew, his blood tastes nasty!" Naruto whines wiping at his tongue. Kyuubi rushed back into the room just as Naruto started clutching his head and screaming, Kyuubi seemed in a very similar pain,

"Brother Shukaku is in trouble! Naruto! We need to help him!"

'Whoa! Wait, what's wrong? Brother Shukaku?" Konan grabbed Kyuubi's shoulders.

"All of us demons have real named. Shukaku is the Ichibi's real name, like Ichino is really Naruto! Shukaku is in trouble! He is sealed within a Sunagakure child named Gaara no Sabaku, and that bastard Madara is trying to steal him!" Kyuubi cried out, "We need to help him!"

"What's your name?" Konan looked confused.

"Kurama, but that doesn't matter now! We need to help Shukaku!" Kyuubi (Or better yet, Kurama) snarled.

"Naruto," Pein looked t his son," You need to turn into the Ichino; you need to help your brother." Pein was worried as blood started oozing out of the pores of his skin.

"OH SHIT!" Kurama growled, "Get him outside!"

"Why?" Pein turned to look at the red and black haired teen.

"Listen if you want HQ to survive," Kurama growled, and turned to find about all the Akatsuki crowded round the doorway, Orichimaru in the lead, "Move it snake boy." She snarled and picked up Naruto and ran outside. She set him on the ground and transformed into the Kyuubi no Kitsune so she could calm Naruto when he transformed into Ichino no Tora. The whole of Akatsuki crowded outside and some screamed like little girls at the view of the huge Kyuubi standing there. Someone even threw a rock at her. She turned a huge red eye on Kisame. "Knock it off! It's me, Kyuubi you dumbass's!"

"oh." Kisame looked sheepish. "Well... that's why you won't date me." Kyuubi rolled her huge red eyes and then turned her eyes on her little brother, seeing him writhe in pain made her sad, but she felt hopeful as black and red fur sprouted on his skin and bones popped n his body, changing him to a huge black and red Tiger. He grew bigger and bigger, to the point here he was as tall as Kyuubi, huge skeletal wings sprouted from his shoulders, and bones covered his fur. The top half of a A griffin skull encased Ichino's head, the beak providing a wonderful weapon to spear its enemies, a spine guard covered his back extending to the tip of his tail, huge spikes growing out of the bones, rib like structures extending to protect his sides, and plates covering the front of his legs, hi claws became reinforced with hardened bones.

"Whoa." Itachi was even impressed by the huge tiger, who waved his huge ail around, green eue blazed under the griffin skull, anger seething brought on by pain, he sank his claws into the ground and waved his tail, ripping trees from the ground.

"Ichino! Calm yourself," Kyuubi cooed, laying one of her many tail along his shoulder plates, "We are not evil, but we MUS tae Brother Shukaku."

"Yes." Ichino growled, "Brother Shukaku…"

"We'll help." Zetsu gave a rare smile, "Ichino showed me that Madara isnt a very good person, not one that i should follow, so, i will help Naruto wipe him away." Kyuubi and Ichino lowered themselves so that the Akatsuki could climb on. Orichimaru, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi and Deidara sat on Kyuubi's back, and Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Zetsu on Ichino's back. They stood and raced towards the Suna village. It was fast considering they could cover miles in a jump. They arrived quickly and the Akatsuki all jumped off the two demons and they saw a man with spiky thick black hair crouched over a small boy. The man looked up and smiled.

"Ah, two fresh demons, just delivered to me by my old protégée and his friends. How touching."

"We are not party favors Madara!" Kyuubi snarled, her thick long claws barley missing the black haired Mizukage.

"Tut tut." Madara hissed, "I'll have to discipline you my dear."

"The only discipline that will come is my real parent's murderer!" Ichino snarled, Madara recognized the boy, only barley as he was now a demon.

"Naruto Namikaze? Oh how the Yondaime would frown on you today, boy." Madara sneered. The sneer turned into a scream of pin as in a flash, Ichino had Madara in his jaws and was shaking him like a rag doll.


	4. Madara's Death

Madara squirmed out from in-between Ichino's teeth, and turned to run,

"Zetsu! You fool help me!" he shirked as Ichino slammed a paw down on him, breaking his ribs and cutting into his arms. Zetsu made a confused face. Madara… his master. He needed help, but Naruto was more of a friend than Madara had ever been, even though the latter claimed to be his best friend.

**Zetsu Flashback**

**He sat in a tree, looking at his hands, bloodied from another 'meal'. He was a monster. Half man, half plant, created to eat humans when they die he was a spy, the ultimate monster.**

** "Hey you! Sulking in the tree! What your problem?" Zetsu looked down, there was a boy standing there with red and black striped hair, and similarly pattered clothing. He had pretty blue eyes, and wore an Amegakure headband around his neck. And Akatsuki ring adorned his left ring finger. But it was different from the ones Madara had created. Zetsu slithered out of the tree, and stood over the boy.**

** "I… am a monster." Zetsu muttered, or the white side did at least. "And this Monster will eat you if you don't move it boy." The black side growled.**

** "Hah! You? Monster? Puh LEEZE!" the boy started laughing and looked back up at Zetsu, "I am a monster. I am the Ichino no Tora you imbecile." The kid opened his eyes and they were a fiery green, his fangs peaked over his lips, and he had grown whiskers? Zetsu had thought those were drawn there… "You're not a monster, you're just different." The boy's voice softened and he smiled, "I thought I was a monster, I was destined to be alone, but then I found, id never be alone. I was a normal human boy, with a demon. Kyuubi, was more of a friend and sister than anyone in Konah," he spat out the word 'Konah' like venom, "o she transformed me. Some call me a monster, a sin. But I know, I'm not a monster. I'm just me."**

** "I'm… just… me..." Zetsu repeated in confusion. "I'm not a monster?'**

** "Your just… wait what's your name?" the boy tipped his head.**

** "Zetsu." Zetsu smiled a little.**

** "Ahh. You're just Zetsu. And I'm just Naruto." The boy flinched, 'Whoops. Wasn't supposed to tell you—"**

** "NARUTO! You're not supposed to-!" a tall girl who Zetsu assumed was Kyuubi walked into the clearing, "Oh. Who's this little brother?"**

** 'He's Zetsu, my new friend.' Naruto smiled at took Zetsu's hand smiling, Zetsu looked astonished, this boy was what, 13 and he was acting like…**

** "You need to act the way you look, Naruto-kun. I know you're only five, but you look thirteen. I think you scared your friend."**

**END FLASHBACK**

"No." Zetsu said flatly.

"What!? You are Akatsuki you are under MY RULE! You have to listen to me." Madara shrieked.

"Frankly, Madara, it looks like you're outvoted. The Akatsuki don't want you anymore." Kyuubi rumbled.

"Pein, you are my underling, save me!" Madara ordered.

"I don't think so, Madara." Pein growled. "Family comes before you, and this… tiger demon is my son. And frankly, I believe Akatsuki is under a new govern," Pein walked up to Madara and smirked, "Mine." And with that muscles rippled through Ichino's fur, and Madara was reduced to a head and a leg, and a piled of mush.

"Zetsu?" Deidara smirked, "God I hated him, lunch time, yeah."

'Wait." Itachi said, "Orichi-san, you joined the Akatsuki so you could obtain my eyes, did you not?" Itachi looked at Orichimaru, who gulped then smirked,

"Well, aren't you intelligent?"

"I'm more intelligent then you know, Orichimaru. You can have Madara's eyes instead." Itachi extracted the eyes from Madara's fractured skull. "I will discuss the transplant with Pein-sama some other time, and other measures to modify the Akatsuki." Itachi looked at Pein meaningfully, the latter nodded in return. Kyuubi and Ichino returned to their human forms as Kurama and Naruto.

"Damn it! I'm late. I heard the screaming and I was hoping for a blood bath… oh… that's strange." A girl with silver pigtails and violet eyes walked up to the strange group. Her eyes widened as she watched Zetsu eat Madara's decapitated body. She was a strange one herself. She wore assassination type black and red clothing and a cloak like coat over that with a high collar. A blue and black three bladed scythe that was twin to Hidan's was strapped to his back. She also wore an identical necklace to his, Hidan, looked terrified.

"Jashin help us all." He moaned.

'And who is she?" Konan mumbled, "She's an odd one."

"My name is Akumu you blue haired bitch!" She screeched. Hidan winced,

"Konan, Pein-sama, the rest of the Akatsuki, meet Akumu, my Imuoto."


	5. Enter Akumu

Naruto looked at Hidan

"Your… sister?" His blue eyes opened wide, everyone else was staring at Hidan as well.

"Stop fuckin staring at me yah asses! What's wrong with having a sister? Fuckin Kurama and Naruto are brother and sister?" Hidan snarled.

"A…Ni…san?" The girl tipped her head; she had a similar hiate around her neck as Hidan's, except Hidan had a slash in his. "You fucking ass hole! Why the fuck did you fucking abandon us! Mum and Dad are fucking dead because of you!" Akumu snarled. Naruto raised his eyebrows and snickered a little,

"I think he has a worse mouth than Hidan."

"Shut it kitty boy!" the girl snarled at Naruto.

"Damn it why does everyone call me cat? IM A FUCKING DEMON TIGER!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms. Akumu turned back to Hidan, who was backing away,

"Hey hey hey, Akumu-Imoto, I had my reasons. Yukagakure was disgracing to the Shinobi. So I killed them."

"Mum and dad were executed because of you! They let me live only because I was only eight. I had to steal, and kill others to survive. You did this to me Hidan." Akumu growled and pulled the blue and black scythe off her back and held it out in front of her, "I know I can't kill you but maybe I can make you feel my pain." The Akatsuki got into a defensive position around Hidan, who shook his head and smiled,

"Let her attack, as my Imoto, she has my temper, witch she needs to release as she said, I am immortal. She can't hurt me."

"We'll see about that, Ani-san." Akumu gave a wicked smile, and disappeared, Hidan looked around, and then gasped, he hadn't been prepared for the three bladed scythes to cut into his side. Akumu slowed down a few feet away from them, and smiled, a wicked gleam in her violet eye; she brought the scythe to her mouth, and lapped her brother's blood from the tip of one of the blades.

'Oh shit." Hidan face palmed, "Should have realized it."

"I am known as, Akumu Shinigami. The people nicknamed me reaper? Strange, eh Hidan. I am the Nightmare Reaper for a reason." She smirked as she drew the symbol of her necklace on the ground and stared at her brother, who just stood there, bleeding out, and watching as Akumu's face darkened and white skull like markings appeared on her face.

"The… cursed form?" Kakuzu looked at Hidan in confusion.

"She's a fucking Jashinist—ahh!" he screamed out as Akumu sunk a kunai into her stomach. A gaping wound opened in his stomach as she drug the kunai across her abdomen, and Hidan smiled, "Imuoto, I love the pain you're causing me, usually id moan in ecstasy, but since it's my little fuckin sister causing me pain, I think that would be nasty." Akumu growled and sliced her own head off. 'Dear Jashin, Akumu, that's a little over doing it isn't it?" Hidan's head called from the ground. Akumu stitched her own head back on seamlessly, and walked out of the circle, leaving the cursed form, and kicking Hidan' head across the desert.

"Now were even." She said softly, her violet eyes cast downwards. Hidan's body wandered around looking for its head when he screamed obscenities at it.

"Jashin damn it you worthless piece of shit! Over here! No, not there! Fucking a, your other left! No, the fucking OTHER left!" Hidan snarled at his body. Naruto laughed and sauntered over and picked up the head,

"Here you go, Hidan-sama." Naruto gave Hidan's head a grin, 'I'll go ahead and stitch it back on." Naruto placed the head back on Hidan's shoulders and started a seamless stitch and whispered to Hidan, 'How old is she?

"Who the fucks are you talking about Kitty?" Hidan whispered back.

"Your sister."

"Oh, why the fuck do you wanna know that?" Hidan turned one purple eye on the boy threading thick black stitches through his skin. As the stitches faded into his skin Naruto looked at Akumu who was talking to Konan.

'Mum likes her…" he muttered, then he switched to Hidan's language, "Dude, I think your sisters fuckin hot." Turns out that talking like Hidan brought no good results. A fist connected hard with his head accompanied with a harsh yell,

'That's my fuckin sister you're talking about you fucking asinine Pervert!" Naruto fell into the sand, his foot twitching and an anime style bump appearing through his black and red hair. Kyuubi rushed over,

"The hell did you hit him for you jerk!?" Kurama screeched at him, her fangs flashing.

"He fucking said my sister—"Naruto jumped up and bit Hidan's arm and muttered through the blood,  
"Shut. Up."

'Hey let go!" Hidan yelled and shook his arm hard, Naruto flailing next to him and flying across the desert and hitting Akumu,

"Fuck! Hidan why did you throw the demon at me!?" Akumu growled, Naruto sat up rubbing his head, feeling stung.

"Fuck why is it always me, yeah?" Naruto grumbled.

"Hey, that's my line, yeah!" Deidara yelled from the distance. Naruto transformed into a baby tiger with big Chibi eyes, and mewled at Kurama.

"Awe. Baby brother, why must people hurt you?" Kurama sighed and shifted into a Chibi Kyuubi, neither had their armor, as if Kyuubi ever put her armor on anyway.

"Awe, poor babies, they're tired." Konan cooed and picked them up hugging them, Naruto and Kurama being smothered into her boobs,

"Ack, mum! Ahh! Dad help us!" Kurama and Naruto screamed in unison. Pein walked over and plucked the two Chibi animals from Konan and turned around,

"Akumu, where do you live?" hi fixed a violet stare on the silver haired female Jashinist.

"Ah, here and there, allies, trees. I have a special clearing I like to stay, but it's a long way away, so I'll just kip out here in a sand dune."

"No family is left behind. Come along." Pein ordered, and turned around, 'Akatsuki, let's go home."


	6. Akumu and Naruto

Years passed by fast; Naruto aged faster than it seemed; and soon he appeared to be at least in his twenties; while in reality he was about seventeen. Kyuubi was having her gazzilionth birthday ((not really; she's just had a lot of birthdays)) Naruto and Akumu sat together; they were still laminating over Sasori and Kakuzu's loss. And they had been killed by Kakashi Hatake; and Sakura Haruno. Naruto frowned at the thought of the gangly pink haired teen. He had thought that he loved her; but no when he thought of the most beautiful girl she had piercing eyes and soft silky silver hair. Naruto downed a shot of Sake; and smiled at her sister;

'We will get revenge for Sasori –san and Stitches right?" Naruto had rather loved the money loving dark skinned man. He had been particularly upset when the silver haired jounnen had killed him. Akumu paced a hand on Naruto's shoulder; they had become quite close over the eight years they had been together in the Akatsuki. Kurama's eyes flashed; she had literally loved the puppet master. Deidara and she could have competed in who cried the hardest. Kurama had taken the loss of Sasori very hard.

"Konaha will pay for what they did." She snarled; her cup shattering in her hands. Pain had been furious at the loss of two of his best ninja too the Konaha whom had done a lot.

"Now; Akatsuki," Pain droned, 'Konaha will get what's coming to them; believe me. The Godaime will pay for what her ninja have done to us. But before we begin this newest war… we need to train. Hidan; Akumu wok on your Double Curse; Kurama; Naruto wok on you semi transformation. Deidara; get bigger explosives… Konan and the rest of you… you know what to do." Pain dismissed everyone. Naruto and Kurama walked out into the field about half a mile away from the hideout. They didn't want to damage their home if anything went wrong.

"All right Naruto-kun let's see your partial transformation." Kurama sat to watch they would take turns and point out problems with their technique if needed. Naruto nodded and made a seal an yelled

**_"Henge!" _** In auf of smoke there stood a small tiger with one tail waving behind it. Small though was an understatement; it was large for a tiger but small for Ichino. It had the skeletal armor and wings and the bid skull head covering its face. He growled with a fanged grin; **_"How's this Kurama?"_**

"Good job Naru let's see our Dobustu Taijustu ((**AN/Dobustu is Animal.**))" Kurama mimicked Naruto's hand seal and in a puff of smoke then there was a miniature nine tailed fox standing there; about as big as or bigger than Naruto. She grinned and jumped at Naruto, whom wrapped his tail around two of hers and sung her into the ground using her trajectory. A small girl with pink eyes was watching. "_Naruto is… so cool…" _The tiger tuned his green eyes towards the gilt ht stood there; and gave a fanged grin. The girl gasped; he knew she was there. Her gasp turned into a giggle as his lapse of concentration earned him a smack into a rock by a long red tail.

**_"Need to pay more attention Naruto-kun."_** Kurama giggled as she leaped at him and then squealed stopping and running away from a green blast of fames. **"Damned you Naruto! What are you doing?"**

** "Spicing up the fight a bit; big sister." **Truthfully; Naruto's pride was stung by being made a fool of in front of their "audience."

"Naruto; Kurama, I think that you are done." Pain came out of the shadows. In a pouf* of smoke the two teens were thee; but they were sweating and gasping for breath; they had used a lot of chakra. Pain smiled and lead them back to the HQ.

"Akumu!" A voice startled the violet eyed girl, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere!" the girl snapped back. Akumu had changed a bit since joining the Akatsuki; or as much as an Immortal will change. Hidan was more bad tempered since Kakuzu was killed. Akumu wore pure black clothing except for her Akatsuki cloak with its red clouds. It was fastened over her breast; but that was it hung open the rest of the way. Her silver hair hung longer than when she had first met the Akatsuki.

"You were spying on the demons again weren't you?"

"No!"

"Yeah right." Hidan shook his head and swung his scythe at her; she whipped out her scythe out and stopped it with a clank. They leaped apart, and Hidan gave one of his creepy crazy laugh.

"Hidan. You're fucking crazy!"Akumu screeched and dated towards him way too fast to be natural. She stabbed him with her spike; drew it back and walked away.

"Hey! Bitch! Get back here dammit! I'm not done with you!" He screamed holding his heat to his chest.

"What ever Baka." She growled.

**_Crucify me, nail my hands to a wooden cross  
There is nothing above, there is nothing below  
Heaven and hell, they just row the boat  
And I'll be captain for me_**

Akumu paced around her room. the rest of the Akatsuki was eating dinner. She could hear them being loud. The Baka Tobi squalling. Hidan yelling curses. Pain trying to calm them down. Itachi yeling at Kisame; the only man who could get under his skin. She frowned hearing Naruto's loud voice. Someone must have bough Sake.

**_I am an ocean, I am the sea  
there is a world inside of me  
Lost in the abyss, trapped in the deep  
No set of rules could salvage me_**

She growled and hit her stereo. She loved bring Me the Horizon. The violence of their music stirred her. See; since her brother had defected from their village and she had watched her parents publicly executed she had this thirst for violence. She looked up haring her music change.

**_Don't need a shipwreck, no we don't  
Failure to radio, fend for ourselves  
We just watch the waves crash over  
We all get cast to seeeeee-_**

**_Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_**

Akumu looked at the Stereo… where did that track come from? It was one of Naruto's CDs. Blue Bird… it was one of her favorite songs. She smiled and picked the stereo up again.

**_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_**

She meeped as a voice spoke behind he.

"You like this song right? I know you are fan of the louder stuff… but a little bird told me that you liked this stuff." Naruto was leaning against her closed door; his red streaked black hair hanging over his dark green eyes. She frowned how had he gotten into her room and then closed the door without alerting her?

**_Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to  
Furikiru hodo._**

"How did you…?"

"I am a demon…a creature of silence… Akumu-hime." Naruto pushed of the door. He was notm drunk. Akumu concluded. Demons seemed not to be able to function correctly under the influence. He was sauntering towards her; and inter laced his fingers in hers, and pulled her to him smiling slightly. He was about half a foot taller than her.

"Na..ru…to?" She whispered. He smiled still; and cupped her chin and raised her head to gaze in her eyes;

'Akumu-hime.. I don't care what Hidan says… you are too beautiful to resist." He then pressed his lips against hers. She whimpered and melted against him wrapping her arms around his neck. He growled an held her tight against him.

**_Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora_**

**Next Morning**

Naruto opened his eyes. It was dark… of course it was he was laying with Akumu in her room. he remembered the night before with clarity. He murred and pulled her against him.

"Kitty boy… you get my sister regnant… and ill murder you." Naruto looked up with surprise; his surprised dark green eyes meeting a pair of pissed off violet.

"Ahh! Hidan baka get out of my room!" I girl next to Naruto had woken and threw a scroll at Hidan hitting him in the forehead. Kurama was also standing in the doorway; laughing her ass off. _Great. _ Naruto thought, _I get to get teased now. _ He looked down at Akumu and smiled _But its worth it._

* * *

_Well i meant to have this up yesterday; but i didn't manage it. this is a christmas present to all my readers! :) merry Christmas._


End file.
